fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of War Rules in Fiend's Reach
Path of War is allowed in Fiend's Reach with an extensive amount of changes and limitations for Playtest. Not all classes, archetypes, or disciplines are allowed, and some of the basic mechanics have been changed as well in an attempt to balance things. Be sure to read and follow this page when using Path of War material. Basic Mechanics Initiator Level A character's initiator level is equal to their level in an initiating class. They do not add 1/2 their level in other classes to this number. Recovering Maneuvers When a character recovers their maneuvers they do not recover counters used within the previous round. Counters Any counter that has a special effect that affects the target of the counter (or creature who triggered the encounter) beyond an attack granted by the counter, or additional damage that this attack deals, will always grant a saving throw to negate the additional effect. When the counter does not specify a save, assume a Reflex save with a DC of 10+Maneuver Level+Initiator Modifier. Stances Characters cannot begin combat while in a stance. Stances that grant initiative bonuses affect your initiative count as soon as they are initiated (which can change your turn order on following rounds, as with any initiative change mid-combat). Stances that allow a character to act in the surprise round function as long as the character knows the stance and they take the swift action on their turn during the surprise round. Associated Skills Whenever a maneuver calls for a skill roll to be used outside of its normal use (e.g. using a skill check in place of an attack roll), the initiator does not gain the benefit of items that provide bonuses to that skill. Nor do they gain the benefits of class features that provides a bonus of class level or 1/2 class level (such as the Inquisitor's Stern Gaze ability). Additional Special Rules Initiators do not get to treat their initiator level as their ranks in Fly when they receive a fly speed from a maneuver. They must actually put ranks into Fly (knowing a maneuver that grants a fly speed counts as 'reliable access to flight' when determining if they can put ranks into Fly). Maneuvers that grant a charge, or that let a character make a charge, do not work with the pounce special ability. A character initiating a maneuver that includes a charge only gets one attack as normal for charges (unless otherwise specified in the maneuver). If a maneuver uses a single attack roll to target multiple creatures, and it threatens a critical hit, roll to confirm against only one of the affected creatures. If any feature allows a character to use a skill check in place of an attack roll, the skill check cannot achieve a critical success and therefore is not subject to critical hits, critical threatened range, critical multipliers, or any feature that triggers or forces a critical hit. Maneuver Research An initiator can develop new maneuvers much the same way that spontaneous casters can develop new spells. This functions exactly the same as Spell Research (requiring approval for maneuvers outside of maneuvers normally on your class list, and added to your maneuvers known) but using Knowledge (martial) in place of Spellcraft. Researching stances replaces stances already known. You only ever receive the number of stances known indicated by your class. Skills The new skill Knowledge (martial) is now available. It is a class skill for all classes that receive "all knowledge skills," classes that grant maneuvers, classes with a full base attack bonus, and classes that have the "bonus feats" class feature granting combat feats. Classes The following classes are allowed with additional stipulations or limitations. Classes that grant maneuvers cannot be multiclassed with other initiator classes, meaning a character can only ever have 1 of the following classes. At this time, Zealot is not a legal class, but it will be reviewed if psionics is ever considered. Harbinger For the Whispers of Atrocity class feature add the following: This only applies to the effects of maneuvers, not any effects the attack might otherwise carry (applied poison, weapon enchantments, sneak attack, etc.). This does allow a strike to threaten a critical against creatures normally immune to precision damage. Mystic Stalker Favored Class Bonus Aasimar: Gain 1/4 of a stalker art. Brutal Slayer This archetype has received the following changes: Muscle Memory now replaces the 2nd level portion of Combat Insight. Warder The Warder uses d10 hit dice instead of d12. In addition, they do not receive Extended Defense. Instead, they get: Taunt (Ex): At 5th level, the Warder receives Call Out as a bonus feat. When using this feat she may substitute her initiation modifier in place of Charisma on Intimidate. Once per day they may affect a number of targets at once equal to their initiation modifier when using Call Out. At 8th level and every 3 levels there after she may use this feat to affect multiple targets at once one additional time. Warlord Archetypes Archetypes for the above classes are allowed. Archetypes for existing classes are not allowed at this time. For Path of War options for classes other than the above, consider the new Initiator Variant Multiclass option listed below. Feats & Traits The Feats and Traits from Path of War are allowed. The following are banned or otherwise modified. Altered Life Heritage (Banned) Combat Training (Combat Trait) Instead of using the key ability score of the associated skill as the initiation modifier, the character selecting this trait chooses a mental ability score to be the associated skill. Daisho Expertise (Banned) Defensive Expertise (Banned) Hone Weapon (Banned) Lurker in Darkness Change the prerequisite to Stealth 15. The Trickster path ability Supreme Stealth grants this feat instead. Martial Training (Banned) Seize the Opportunity (Banned) Disciplines Black Seraph Broken Blade Cursed Razor Aura of Misfortune: The penalties apply only to cursed creatures. Word of Retribution: The Spellcraft DC here should be 10 + Hit Dice + Charisma modifier. Aura of Shared Misery: The additional damage to cursed creature is 1/4 initiator level per attack or effect (not per damage die). Sorcerer's Sidestep: This counter applies to 1 saving throw, not all saving throws in the round. Woedrinker: This is a strike, not a boost. Warlock's Mirror: The Spellcraft DC here should be 10 + Hit Dice + Charisma modifier. Elemental Flux Eternal Guardian Binding Fetters: When touching an ally instead of an unwilling ally, this ally must be willing. Intruder's End: This does not grant additional attacks of opportunity. Strike of the Steadfast Legion: Hit points spent must be actual hit points, not temporary ones. Golden Lion Disciple of the Pride: A character can only benefit from the extra action once per turn. Multiple uses of this maneuver on the same ally does not stack. Endurance of the Strong: The last sentence should read: The target of of this counter is immediately healed an amount of hit points equal to twice your initiator level. Lion Lord's Agony: The amount of damage that can be dealt with this ability is equal to the initiator's maximum hit points (there is no additional effect if the initiator has negative hit points). Iron Tortoise All maneuvers that use "makes an opposed attack roll using his base attack bonus plus shield bonus to AC" instead should be using "makes an opposed attack roll as if making a shield bash, adding his shield bonus to AC to this attack roll." Vicious Snapping Strike: The reduced movement speed lasts until the end of the target's turn. Turtle General's Stance: Instead of the attack roll nonsense that's made with this stance, the stance grants Improved Evasion and blocks lines or cones as stated all the time. Mithral Current The Fine Art of Iaijutsu: It always takes a move action to 'sheath' your weapon, even if it is a weapon that normally isn't sheathed (such as a spear); feats and other abilities can reduce this action. Characters do not get any special action reduction for drawing a weapon as a part of maneuvers (meaning they need Improved Quick Draw if they wish to use these with attacks of opportunity). Calm the Storm: This counter does not prevent attacks that the target is forced to make. Ride the Current: You must be within reach of your target after the movement granted by this maneuver for you to be able to make the attack (i.e. you cannot attack and then move away). Piercing Thunder As a note, stowed weapons are considered attended, meaning you still follow the normal rules for drawing weapons while in a Piercing Thunder stance. Iron Pikeman's Attitude: Remove the scaling of this maneuver. The reduction in armor category does not stack with other materials or abilities that reduce an armor's category (e.g. mithral). Diving Thunderbolt Stance: Pounce does not function with actions that are now considered charges through this stance. Piercing Charge of the Dread Lancer: You make an attack roll as a part of this maneuver (gaining all the benefits of a charge attack) and compare this to the AC of each target you pass through. Those creatures that you hit take weapon damage as normal +15d6 (no save for this extra damage). Primal Fury Raging Hunter's Pounce: This is a 3rd level maneuver instead of a 2nd. Frenzy Strike: This is a full-round action maneuver. Cornered Frenzy Strike: This maneuver allows the initiator to attack each creature they threaten with a different weapon. Against one creature the initiator may make an attack with all of their weapons. Primal Frenzy: This is a full-round action maneuver. This maneuver allows the initiator to attack each creature they threaten with a different weapon. Against one creature the initiator may make an attack with all of their weapons. Iron Hide Stance: Change the ratios to 1-1/2 Strength for 1 handed weapons, and twice Strength for two handed weapons. This does not stack with similar abilities such as Two-Handed Fighter or Dragon Style. Riven Hourglass The Associated Skill for Riven Hourglass is Knowledge (planes) instead of Autohypnosis. If psionics are later considered and added to the game, autohypnosis may be reinstated as the associated skill. Unhindered Step: Remove the restriction that this does not apply to other forms of movement (it increases all forms of movement you possess). Gift of Time: Due to how we handle readied actions to simplify things, this does not change the initiative count of the ally affected. In addition, the ally is treated as benefiting from the same abilities and effects that grant extra actions as yourself for determining what extra actions they can take. For instance, if you spend a Hero Point to gain a standard action and use this boost, your ally counts has having spent a Hero Point for the purposes of whether they can use a Hero Point or Mythic Power for an additional standard action. Break the Hourglass: This counter does not grant a standard and a move action, instead granting a standard action, which you can take after moving up to your speed towards the creature that triggered this counter. Scarlet Throne Regal Blade/Noble Blade/Royal Blade: The bonus to hit and damage apply to all attacks in the round (as most boosts in other disciplines do). The cowering effect of Royal Blade does only apply to 1 attack in the round. Riddle of Iron: The bonus damage is not negated with a save (the wording as is was unclear). Shattered Mirror Breaking Glass Strike: The dazzled effect begins after the daze expires on a failed save. Obsidian Reflection Stance: The bonus provided is an Insight bonus. Equivocate: This counter does not apply to self-inflicted harmful effects (such as coup de grace). Shattered Glass Strike: Increase the damage to 6d6, which can be halved with a successful Reflex save (DC 13+Initiation Modifier). Carnival Swap: If you do not have an active spell effect on yourself the target of your next attack does not receive any benefit. Curse of the Smoking Mirror: The duration of the curse affect is reduced to 1 round. Gleaming Imprisonment: The target can attempt a new save every round at the end of its turn to escape the imprisonment. Double Team: If the attack hits, instead of knocking the target prone automatically, you make a trip attempt using a Craft check in place of your CMB. Silver Crane Blessed Pinions/Holy Pinions/Celestial Pinions: This effectively grants ghost touch for non-possessing incorporeal creatures. Sleeping Goddess This discipline is not allowed currently. If psionics are later introduced, this discipline will be evaluated and possibly included. Solar Wind Disarming Gust: Replace the 2nd and 3rd sentences with: The initiator makes a ranged disarm attempt with a +2 circumstance bonus using his initiation modifier in place of his Strength or Dexterity. Steel Serpent 'Sting' and 'Prana' maneuvers are maneuvers with sting or prana in their name respectively. These count as poison effects and are subject to the same resistances and immunities as poisons. Tempest Gale Winds of Vengeance Stance: A creature can trigger the attack of opportunity from the last sentence of this stance at most once per turn. Hunting Zephyr: This strike does not automatically hit, but if it does hit, it automatically scores a critical hit. Thrashing Dragon Flick of the Wrist: If both attacks hit, the initiator may make a free disarm attempt with a +2 circumstance bonus (instead of automatically disarming the target). Thrashing Dragon Frenzy: This maneuver is banned. Veiled Moon Fade Through: This maneuver is a boost, despite having no listed type. Vaporform Crash: This maneuver allows a Will saving throw (DC 16+ Initiator Modifier) to negate the loss of incorporeal. This also prevents the initiator from becoming incorporeal themself. Initiator Variant Multiclass A character that chooses the any of the Path of War classes as her secondary class gains the following secondary class features: Discipline and Initiator Class At 1st level, she selects one Path of War class, and a discipline available to that class. She uses that class to determine her initiator modifier, and treats her character level as her initiator level for any effects or abilities dependent on initiator level (but not for highest maneuvers known). She receives the associated skill of her chosen discipline as a class skill. She never qualifies for the Advanced Study feat. Strike At 3rd level, she selects one 1st level Strike that she can ready. She must take a standard action to refresh this maneuver once spent. Recovery At 7th level, she gains the 1st level ability to refresh maneuvers of her chosen class: * Harbinger: Dark Claim * Stalker: Centering (as described in the last paragraph of the Stalker's Maneuvers Readied section, she does not gain the Deadly Strike feature.) * Warder: Defensive Focus (she does not gain the additional attacks of opportunity granted by this feature) * Warlord: Warlord's Gambit Boost At 11th level, she learns a 1st level Boost from her chosen discipline. She may also trade out her current strike known for a 2nd level strike of her chosen discipline. Stance At 15th level, she learns a 1st level Stance from her chosen discipline. Counter At 19th level, she learns a 1st level Counter from her chosen discipline. In addition, she may trade out her strike known for a 3rd level strike, and her 1st level boost for a 2nd level boost. Category:Rules Category:Character Options